Magnum Blue
by Cowok Ganteng
Summary: Sakura berubah menjadi sesosok gadis yang pendiam dan tertutup, Sasuke tahu jika itu semua salahnya tapi ini bukan salah dia seorang tetapi Hinata juga, sementara Naruto masih mencintai Sakura namun apa daya, dia hanyalah Naruto bukan Sasuke/'Hn, kau pikir aku tidak tahu semuanya.../"Sakura, kau harus mati ditanganku / "Dasar, wanita menjijikan, mati kau sialan!"
1. Chapter 1

Pemandangan Kota Konoha sangat indah di pagi hari. Dari banyak hal yang Hinata suka selain pemandangan pagi Kota Konoha adalah mereka berdua–Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata. _Ohayou_ ~" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kelihatan baru bangun tidur, piyama pink masih melekat ditubuhnya yang sintal itu.

"Ohayou." Jawab Hinata singkat.

 ** _~Ting-tong. Ting-tong_**

 ** _~Ting-tong. Ting-tong_**

Bunyi bel terdengar begitu berisik, sungguh menganggu, lagipula siapa pagi-pagi buta bertamu ke apartemen mereka, akhirnya Hinata pun membuka pintu. Hinata terkejut, ternyata dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki tampan yang ia taksir dari SMP. Ya Tuhan, pukul Hinata sekarang, apakah ini mimpi.

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn, ada Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Magnum Blue"**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimto**

 **Written by Cowok Ganteng :p**

 **Warns: AU, OOC, tipo, EyD gaje, dll.**

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

RnR?

.

.

.

.

Mendengar nama Sakura yang keluar dari bibir sang pujaan hati menohok perasaan Hinata _'Brengsek, mengapa harus dia bukan aku!~'_ batin Hinata berteriak pilu.

"Hei, mengapa diam seperti itu. Sakuranya ada?"

"Oh, ah, itu–sebentar tunggu disini saja ya."

Sasuke masih setia menunggu di depan pintu, lalu Hinata beranjak ke dalam, pikiran Hinata kacau antara mau membohongi Sasuke mengatakan jika Sakura tidak ada atau mengatakan dia ada tapi nanti hatinya terluka, Hinata sangat bingung, dan gotcha... Ide cemerlang terpikir olehnya.

Hinata membuka pintu kembali dan mendapati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~" suara Hinata terdengar begitu manja dan seduktif. "Masuklah, kau tunggu disini saja, ia masih tidur. Memangnya ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah ke apartemen kami?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke cuek dan angkuh

"Oh, baiklah."

~Drrt... Drrttt... Drrrttt..

Sasuke menjawab telpon. Ternyata yang menelepon adalah Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Kau jadi ikut camping tidak?"

"Jadi–tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengajak Sakura bersama kita. Tunggu saja!"

~Pip

Diseberang sana Naruto menggerutu. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke sekarang seolah-olah mengejar Sakura yang _notabene_ nya dulu pernah dia tolak mentah-mentah, mengapa bukan dengan Hinata saja. Jelas-jelas Hinata lebih cantik dari Sakura, Hinata seperti engel. Jika sudah begini, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Padahal Naruto sngat mencintai Sakura, tapi apa daya Naruto hanyalah Naruto tidak seistimewa Sasuke, sang pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang terkenal seantero Konoha.

...

"Oh, begitu ya. Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh ikut? Boleh ya ya?"

"Hn, ya jika kau memaksa."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

Sasuke memasang wajah malas menanggapi Hinata yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, Sakura hanya memandang mereka berdua tak minat, ia kembali lagi memainkan game _criminal case_ kesukaannya. Sebenarnya, Sakura enggan ikut camping bersama, namun melihat Hinata begitu antusias mau ikut akhirnya ia luluh juga, ia sedikit tak suka saja bila ada Sasuke,kejadian tiga tahun lalu masih terasa di memorinya.

Waktu itu Sakura membuatkan Sasuke Takoyaki dan Onigiri dengan bentuk hati yang menyimbolkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke berlalu tanpa melirik Sakura sedikit pun malah mengatakan ' _Hn, menyingkir dari hadapanku, wanita jalang!_ ' semenjak itulah, Sakura menjadi pendiam, irit bicara, dan sedikit tertutup. Ia hampir melakukan hal konyol, tapi untunglah ada Hinata yang menolongnya dan menjadi sahabat terdekatnya. Oh, Sakura tidak tahukah kau dunia ini adalah panggung sandiwara?!

...

Selesai mengemasngemas barang, akhirnya Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura masuk ke mobil. Di depan ada Sasuke yang menyetir mobil sedangkan disamping Sasuke ada Hinata, Sakura dibelakang memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan MP3, Sakura hanya malas bila duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke, laki-laki yang pernah menorehkan luka dihatinya.

Sementara Sasuke mengamati Sakura melalui kaca spion mobil sesekali dan Hinata mencoba curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit risih melihat Hinata memandangnya intens.

"Hn, jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"A.." Hinata tersentak dia ketahuan mencuri pandang kearah bungsu Uchiha.

' _Hn, kau pikir aku tidak tahu semuanya, Hinata. Jangan bermain-main dengan Uchiha!_ ' Sasuke dan pikirannya yang bergelut dan menyeringai angkuh sekilas melirik Hinata sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah melewati jalanan yang melelahkan akhirnya, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sakura melirik ke Hinata, ia akhirnya membuka suara, "Kita sudah sampai kah, Hinata?"

"Hn, kita sudah sampai Sakura." jawab Sasuke

Aneh, bukankah Sakura berbicara dengan Hinata bukan Sasuke, Tch. Dasar, laki-laki menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

 **"Magnum Blue"**

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Djie Sam Soe**

 **warns: tipos, eyd error, dobel pov, dll (cari aja ndiri -")**

.

.

.

dont like dont read

.

.

.

.

Acara camping terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi orang-orang yang mengikutinya kecuali dengan empat orang muda-mudi masa kini: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto. Sakura yang malas mengikuti acara ini lebih memilih memainkan handphonenya daripada harus ikut acara api unggun. Sedari tadi, Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sakura. Mungkin Sakura _rada keki_ lalu beranjak dari sana, dia malas harus duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke, ia juga tak enak dengan Naruto. Sakura tahu Naruto suka padanya, namun Sakura masih belum bisa membuka hati lagi untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Penolakan Sasuke sudah cukup buatnya, ia tidak mau menjadi _cengeng_ lagi seperti dulu. Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang kuat, bukan Sakura yang lemah.

Saat Sakura tiba di tenda, ia mengambil _powerbank_ dan pergi ke belakang tenda dan mengambil beberapa kayu lalu menyalakan api dan ia memakan beberapa snack dan minum coklang hangat. Saat Sakura meneguk minumannya Sasuke datang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura, boleh aku duduk disampingmu."

"A'a." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Sakura berdiri, tetapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Hn, jangan menghindariku, kumohon."

Apa katanya tadi? kumohon? apa Sakura tak salah dengar, seorang Sasuke memohon kepada gadis biasa sepertinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau aku luruskan disini Sakura, ini tentang aku, kau, Hinata, dan Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha-san?"

Bahkan sekarang panggilan Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi Uchiha-san, Sasuke membenci itu.

"Aku..."

"Teme, sedang apa kau disini bersama Sakura-chan?"

"..." Sakura memandang tak minat ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ck, kuso. Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, tch."

Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke dan memakan snack kentang goreng bekas Sakura tadi.

"Dobe, apakah kau masih mencintai Sakura?"

"Ya, aku masih mencintainya hingga detik ini _'ttebayou_ ," Naruto meminum cokelat hangat bekas Sakura tadi dan menyeka mulutnya "Manis, haha..." Naruto tertawa tapi seperti dipaksakan.

"Hn."

"Aku memang masih mencintai Sakura-chan, tapi dia tidak kupikir dia masih menyimpan sedikit rasa untukmu. Sebagai sahabat dan sekaligus mantan rivalmu, aku mendukungmu Sasuke, masalah wanita _itu_ biar aku yang tangani." maksud Naruto disini wanita _itu_ adalah Hinata.

...

Pagi hari, suara burung berkicauan Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau, dalam pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Awalnya Hinata menyukai Naruto tapi yang dia dengar dari Ino, Naruto mencintai Sakura. Hinata kecewa, usahanya selama ini terlihat cantik dan anggun di depan Naruto itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, lalu saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke tapi sekarang–mengapa, mengapa harus Sakura. Mengapa setiap Hianta menyukai seseorang laki-laki, kenapa laki-laki itu malah menyukai Sakura ini tidak adil, ck!

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk dekat Hinata sambil membawa secangkir teh ocha, bau itu khas sekali.

"Hinata, ini teh mu aku buatkan."

"A'a, terimakasih Sakura."

"Sakura, apa kau membenciku?"

"Apa maksudmu–aku tak mengerti?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Hinata memeramkan matanya dan bersandar pada tas gunungnya. Sakura sedikit curiga, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata jadi begini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Apa Hinata benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Sakura memikirkan hal itu jadi lelah sendiri.

"Hhh~"

...

Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dari jauh, dua laki-laki yang tampan yang satu pernah menjadi candu baginya dan yang satu lagi adalah obsesinya yang berubah menjadi cinta. Hinata menelpon seseorang untuk melancarkan aksinya, inilah saat yang tepat untuk menjadikan Sasuke miliknya, hanya milik Hinata Hyuuga seorang. Meskipun ia harus berbuat keji lagi kepada sahabat merah mudanya. Disaat Hinata menelpon dengan muka serius ada mata beririskan aquamarine mendelik tajam kearahnya.

 _"Ceh... Kau kira, kau bisa menang seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, dasar wanita jalang," gadis berambut pony tail mengetik sesuatu dilayar handphonenya. "Sakura~ kupastikan si jalang Hinata merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak mau menyesal lagi seperti dulu, cih."_

Hinata kelihatan ceria sekali sehabis bertelepon entah dengan siapa, raut mukanya begitu senang. Hinata tidak tahu-menahu kalau rencana busuknya sudah diendus oleh Ino Yamanaka.

...

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dan ditemani sebatang rokok mild magnum blue;

"Hoi, teme. arigato, rokok mildmu tarikannya pas mantap." Naruto menarik sebatang rokok mild pemberian Sasuke nikmat, mulutnya mengeluarkan asap-asap kenikmatan.

"Hn, ini rokok mild favoritku, dobe," kata Sasuke bangga.

"Tarikannya mantap, rasanya pas. Ibaratnya seorang perempuan, rokok ini rokok primadona, hn."

"Ya, kau benar. Teme, bagaimana rencanamu waktu itu?"

"Rencana yang mana, dobe?"

"Rencana menjebak wanita Hyuga itu?"

"Ohhh, itu. Tenang saja, semuanya pasti beres!"

"Ck, dasar Uchiha."

...

Malam itu Hinata berpakaian sangat seksi dan parfum yang dia pakai baunya harum sekali, rencana busuknya akan segera dimulai, Hinata benar-benar tidak mau kalah dan dia harus menang seperti dulu ia menang atas Sakura, meskipun usahanya tak membuat Sasuke meliriknya tapi setidaknya Sasuke tidak menerima cintanya, ucapkan terima kasih kepada Hiname yang mau membeli obat perangsang. "Sasuke, malam ini kau milikku." Hinata dengan yakin mengucapkan kata-kata itu seolah-olah Sasuke akan jatuh kedalam pesona obat perangsanya, Hinata tertawa licik melihat obat perangsang itu. "Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Arigato minna dah fav, foll, dan riview. Hehe..

thanks senpai-senpai SSL u/ masukanx *ojigi*

flamers au ah gelap haters gonna hate :p

Salam, djie sam soe si cowok ganteng ;)


End file.
